Last stand
by boatsandhoes
Summary: David has so far survived the horrors of the T-virus outbreak in Raccoon city and has hauled up with fellow survivors Yoko and Mark in an apartment building. Crappy summary. ONE-SHOT will continue if some people want me too.


**Hey! Just a little Outbreak one-shot ive had lying around for a while, tell me what you think! I may do another resident Evil story if this one is well received i may continue it, so if you want more, REVIEW!**

**Read, Review and enjoy!**

David Kicked down the apartment door, he burst in and scanned the room with his eagle eyes for any kind of zombie, hunter, licker or any other grotesque product of the T-virus outbreak. Luckily it appeared to be empty.

"Bring him in" he said quietly. Yoko Suzuki walked in, heaving a heavy set black man named Mark on her shoulder. David and the other two had just escaped the monster infested streets of Racoon city and found shelter in an apartment building. They had found the highest room and decided to take shelter in there.

David barred the door with a discarded chair in the room and proceeded to help lower mark on a broken mattress in the corner of the small apartment room. Mark was slowly losing consciousness; he had narrowly escaped a crazed army guy hired by umbrella shooting at them with a sniper under the city bridge. Luckily for all of them the bullet only got his arm and it was just a case of getting it out and bandaging the wound.

Yoko helped Mark remove his jacket and Mark looked at his wound.

"Damn" he exclaimed. David smiled slightly at him.

"Unfortunately you're gonna live buddy" the two men both let out a small laugh, even Yoko couldn't suppress a little titter.

"You look tired, why don't ya have a nap" Said David to Yoko. David shift Mark off the mattress and Yoko smiled gratefully at him. Instantly after lying down she drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Man, i can't believe were still alive..." Said Mark trailing off.

"I know, over 20,000 in this city and im guessing were the only survivors."

The two men looked at each other grimly. What they had seen would be enough to drive most people insane and would probably haunt them until they died.

Later on David had bandaged Mark's arm up and Mark had drifted off to sleep against the wall. He walked over to a small window and looked outside at the fleeting destruction and chaos that had happened in approximately around 6 hours. Cars were alight, Debris from buildings and other things were strewn everywhere. David could see the occasional zombie limp past groaning, even the occasional reptile like things known as hunters ran through the streets below hunting for prey. From this window he could see a lot of Racoon. Directly in front of him was the only escape point from the city; a large bridge that led to a tunnel which had been blocked by the army to prevent further infection. He closed the blinds slightly so as not to be seen by any sniper or umbrella personnel.

For ages David watched the several remaining umbrella personnel pick off zombie from the bridge vantage point, seemingly waiting for reinforcements to sort this mess out. David kept telling himself this to give himself some hope of escape but at the back of his mind he knew that the town was most likely to be destroyed or quarantined off, this was too big a mess. Hopefully the men would abandon post sooner or later and the group would get a chance to escape through the tunnel.

Subconsciously David was relaying what had happened to him in the past few hours. It all started when he was at the town zoo, he was working on some plumbing in the staff bathroom for a few hours, when he came out it was around dusk and the zoo was completely abandon, slightly worried he went around shouting for anyone, naturally he assumed that the zoo had closed early for some reason. But this idea was cut short by the zoo's star elephant bursting through its cage and chasing David, absolutely mortified he ran full pelt to the zoo exit and took refuge in the elephant restaurant.

Luckily by that time the elephant had lost interest and stopped following him.

Inside the restaurant David was horrified at several dead bodies lying mauled on the floor, blood was everywhere. He carefully pried a video camera from a nearby corpse and played back the last recording. Several workers of the restaurant where chatting happily and messing around apparently on a break, one of the workers flipped through channels on a TV on the wall when he came to the news channel. It showed a reporter and his cameraman filming a terrible riot on the streets, people where biting and killing others in cold blood, cars where crashing and people were screaming. Suddenly the camera ran out of battery but David had caught enough of the film to know what was happening.

Shaking slightly he pulled out his trusty folding knife and decided to look for any survivors. After hours of relentless survival on the streets of Racoon David finally found his two companions, Mark and Yoko and ended up where he was now. He let out a deep sigh and realised how tired he was. When suddenly he heard footsteps running up the stairs. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and cautiously walked towards the door.

"Here we go again, he sighed"

**Short i know but hey i wrote it out of boredom a couple weeks ago. So if you wanna see this continue tell me in a review. If not this will remain a happy one-shot and i will leave it to you to imagine whats going to happen to David and co. Hope you enjoyed it, i thought i did a pretty good job here heh.**


End file.
